world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072114-DarmokAcenia
cthonicCatamite CC began pestering gracefulThaumaturge GT at 22:20 -- 10:20 CC: Ͽ Ѧcenia and Տcarlet in the Ѧstrolabe. Ͼ 10:21 GT: Oh Hi! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:21 GT: Where is the Astrolabe? Is it space? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:22 GT: Also! How are you? I put my pumpkin in a pretty place! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:23 CC: Ͽ ѾǶѦȾ ǷЦறǷЖΪא? Ͼ 10:23 GT: ✫(◝0ω0◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:23 GT: GIFTED GOURD Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:25 GT: The present that was sent! I really liked it! Thank you! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:25 GT: I think it was from you, anyway! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:26 CC: Ͽ Đarmok and Ѧcenia on the Ѧstrolabe. Ͼ 10:26 CC: Ͽ Đarmok and றiloko on the Ѧstrolabe. Ͼ 10:26 CC: Ͽ Đarmok and றiloko in the Ⱦower. Ͼ 10:26 CC: Ͽ Đarmok and றiloko in றiloko's hive. Ͼ 10:26 GT: Who is Miloko? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:26 GT: You have so many friends! I'm so jealous! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:26 CC: Ͽ றiloko, Ļast Ƿriestess of the Ⱦrolltec. Ͼ 10:28 GT: Oh! I think maybe she is on the TV sometimes? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:28 GT: Is that who? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:28 GT: You're friends with important people! Wow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:31 CC: Ͽ Ѧcenia and Տcarlet in the Ѧstrolabe. Ͼ 10:31 CC: Ͽ Տcarlet and Ʀilset in the Ѧstrolabe. Ͼ 10:31 GT: Oh! Wait, you know that name? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:31 GT: Also? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:31 CC: Ͽ Đarmok in the Ѧstrolabe. Ͼ 10:32 GT: You're in my hive? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:32 GT: Wait, no. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:32 GT: Oh. You are saying we'll meet? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:33 GT: Astrolabe is the one you say the most. Maybe it's the most common place. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:33 GT: I'm sorry, I'm trying! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:35 CC: Ͽ Ѧcenia, little pink wriggler. Ͼ 10:35 GT: Ohhhhhh how do you know that? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:37 CC: Ͽ Đarmok and Ѧcenia in the Ѧstrolabe. Ͼ 10:38 GT: You knew me before? Oh! Were we in the breeding cave together? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:38 GT: How do you even remember that! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:38 GT: Wow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:40 CC: Ͽ Ļibby, her eyes gouged out. Ͼ 10:40 GT: I didn't get it. Sorry. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:40 GT: Uhm.... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:41 GT: Is it future tense? We will meet? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:41 GT: I think I asked that before. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:41 CC: Ͽ Տkaia, the cycle anew. Ͼ 10:41 GT: Okay, I did ask it before ten. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:41 GT: then* ehehe. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:42 GT: I wish I knew what Astrolabe was. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:43 CC: Ͽ Ѧstrolabe. Ɓeginning and Σnd. Ͼ 10:44 GT: The trees? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:45 GT: Hm. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:45 GT: Beginning and End is... oh. Something that runs a short time? or a long time? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:46 CC: Ͽ Đoir on Ļand of Ѷixens and Ɓaby இil. Ͼ 10:46 GT: Pay Per View? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:47 CC: Ͽ אate, on the Ļand of Ƿendulums and Ƿain? Ͼ 10:47 GT: Yes, this is kind of difficult. I'm sorry. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:48 GT: I really want to understand, so I'll keep trying if you will! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:48 GT: I hope some of my assumptions don't frustrate you. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:48 GT: ✫(◝ᵒ ᵔ ᵒ◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:50 CC: Ͽ Ѧcenia and றiloko on the Ѧstrolabe. Ͼ 10:50 GT: Friends? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:51 CC: Ͽ Đoir on the Ļand of Տalt and Ʀazors. Ͼ 10:51 GT: ... is it painfully wrong? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:53 GT: Are we in the Astrolabe now? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:54 CC: Ͽ :o) Ͼ 10:54 GT: That was on my present! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:54 CC: Ͽ Đoir on the Ļand of Ѷixens and Ɓaby இil. Ͼ 10:55 GT: You think a human is attractive? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:55 GT: Are you a human? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:55 CC: Ͽ றiloko, half and half. Ͼ 10:55 GT: You like the Earth Princess? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:58 CC: Ͽ றiloko and Đarmok in the Ѧstrolabe. றiloko and Đarmok in the Ⱦower. றiloko and Đarmok "Ⱦake it slow" Ͼ 10:59 GT: Oh! Courting royalty! So lucky! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:01 CC: Ͽ Đarmok, ϝirst of his אame. Ͼ 11:02 GT: You're the first one to try? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:02 CC: Ͽ Đarmok, ĻѦՏȾ of his name. Ͼ 11:02 CC: Ͽ Đarmok and றiloko, Ƕere come the Ɓells. Ͼ 11:03 GT: Human Married? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:03 GT: Oh, you will be the last one to court? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:03 GT: That's exciting! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:03 GT: Make sure to invite me! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:06 GT: Wait! Aren't you still in prison? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:06 GT: How do you get out of prison? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:06 GT: Is it soon? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:08 CC: Ͽ Đarmok and றiloko "Ⱦaking it slow" Ͼ 11:08 GT: So much later? Will you need help getting out when that time comes? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:08 GT: Or will they let you go freely? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:09 CC: Ͽ Ʀoxy on Đerse, hidden in plain sight. Ͼ 11:09 GT: You know a way already? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:09 GT: Okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:11 GT: Do you like magic? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:12 CC: Ͽ றagic is ϝѦЖΣ ѦՏ ՏǶΪȾ. Ͼ 11:12 GT: (◝ọ ᵔ ọ◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:12 GT: N-no it's not! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:14 GT: Why do you think it's fake? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:14 CC: Ͽ Ļeon, learning eldritch றajyyks. Ͼ 11:15 GT: You had a friend that did? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:16 CC: Ͽ Ļeon, dust in the waves. Ͼ 11:17 GT: He died? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:17 GT: Doesn't that mean it was real? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:17 GT: You can't die from something fake! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:17 CC: Ͽ Ļeon, Đeath by ՏnuՏnu Ͼ 11:17 GT: Hihihihihi~ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:19 GT: So he died from a normal... ... not really... he died from a physical thing! That doesn't mean magic is fake. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:22 GT: I may go crawl into my 'coon soon. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:22 GT: I hope you enjoy yourself! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:22 GT: I hope we can talk again soon! I think I'm understanding more. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:22 GT: ✫(◝0ω0◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:23 CC: Ͽ Ѧcenia and Đarmok. இn the றeteors. Ͼ -- cthonicCatamite CC ceased pestering gracefulThaumaturge GT at 23:23 --